


Things I sometimes daydream about, i guess....

by Platypuspenguin



Category: nothing - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platypuspenguin/pseuds/Platypuspenguin
Summary: Idk, sometimes, i just daydream some stuff and tbh, it would make a good story so I might as well just write some down.





	Things I sometimes daydream about, i guess....

Sometimes, i get bored, so i just daydream. I get bored a lot, so i end up daydreaming. A LOT. I sometimes question what i even dream about. Usually its fantasy, maybe like final fantasy tbh. But I just favor that kind of Genre the most, so I don't even mind about it. I guess this is just going to be an introduction page. Maybe I should type this properly, idk tbh, don't look at me. Usually whatever i daydream about is never really finished, so i have no real endings to any of them, so I guess ill just make an ending. I might continue the story if I end up REALLY liking the way the story is looking like. Well, i guess ill start writing this in a bit after i get done with class.


End file.
